zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 156
Suggestions Bongo Bongo vs. Tijo This is an unconventional one I thought up the other day. They are both players of percussion instruments. Both of them also break something during the course of the game; Bongo Bongo breaks the seal at the bottom of the well and Tijo breaks the ladder in his bedroom and decides to go on a diet because of it. They both also help you figure out who the protector of the nearby temple is... Bongo Bongo fought with Impa and was sealed away in the Bottom of the Well, just to later retreat into the Shadow Temple where Impa acts as the resident sage. And Tijo is the one who hints to Link that Lulu is the protector of the Great Bay Temple after he theorizes about the reason for all the madness happening in the area. So there we have it. The weird, evil demon thing vs. the rock star. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : The thing is that your connections seem extremely forced, mostly because in order to make it work you have to make it really vague. Both of them break "something", but these "somethings" are completely different in nature. Both have a "connection" to temples' protectors, but these "connections" are completely different in nature. Both do play percussion instruments, but the specific instruments and circumstances under which they play them are completely different in nature. What few similarities there are are heavily outweighed by the differences present in the same comparisons. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Xykeb Zraliv. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : I think you are misinterpreting the connections here. I'm not going to argue with you over this because I don't want to make it seem like I am trying to get you to change your vote. But the point is that both characters, who have relatively small roles overall, share these similarities with the little info that we do know about them (which again isn't much). They aren't vague in order to force it. Obviously they didn't both break out of a well and fight a sage. If they did, I would be shocked the suggestion hadn't been made yet. The thing was that with the very little info we are given in the game about them, these similarities are present. I re-worded the last connection for you though anyway. I should have worded what I was trying to say better. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : It works, I just don't like it. I think it's probably because of the boss vs. minor character thing. : : It's not about your intent, it's about what is actually being done. You almost literally cannot be more specific with these connections. Now, obviously they're not going to have both broken a seal on a well to fight a sage. But that doesn't mean you're not being forced to be overly vague, either. You can't say that they break things of an even remotely similar nature, or for even remotely similar reasons, or of even remotely similar importance, because they don't. In order to make a connection at all, you must simply say that they break "something" throughout the course of the game. As for them helping you figure out the identity of the temple protectors, I guess they kind of do, but again, the ways they do so, and their overall roles in general, are completely different in almost every way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Your first sentence explained enough. I had thought you were trying to imply that I was being deceptive. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:19, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : DRUMS. DRUMS IN THE DEEP. --AuronKaizer ' 20:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : No. They aren't really related on many levels, and the connections are somewhat forced. Paradox64 (talk) 21:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't really know. I like the attempt at connecting these things, but a battle between a boss and a minor character seems a bit jarring to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I do like it, although I already know that Bongo Bongo will probably be the winner. Kingkillerbee (Talk) 18:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) All-Purpose Bait vs. Food I'm not sure if this one has been done before, but here it is. Mutton vs. Shrimp! Tasty food vs. Fish food! Food is used to attract monsters and to feed the oh so hungry Goriya, and all purpose bait does much of the same thing (Except for feeding Goriyas, but I'm sure Fishmen are close enough). I'm getting hungry just thinking about a fight of such meaty portions. --Hydropanda (talk) 23:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : : lasjfkldjalkfjsadlkfjlakj : : What is this, ''Guybrush Threepwood vs. B-Rated Food Products? --AuronKaizer ' 23:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Just not interesting. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Very unspectacular. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Not interesting. Paradox64 (talk) 15:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Bokoblin Base vs. Crescent Island Okay, so this suggestion is really kind of unconventional, and frankly I'm not entirely sure I'd support it myself if it was someone else suggesting it. However, I think it's an interesting comparison to make, and I have no other suggestion, so I figured I'd throw it out there anyway. These are two locations that Link travels to in his quests, but he is unexpectedly swept up by a storm and wakes up to discover that he has been looted. Afterward, he must traverse the area with minimal equipment, recovering his lost items along the way. Also, given a linked version of OoA, Link will recover his first item, allowing him the ability to dig, with the aid of an old acquaintance. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : It's decently decent. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Alright. --AuronKaizer ' 00:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom. : : I like it. -'Minish Link' 15:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : That said, I don't really see it coming up...Paradox64 (talk) 15:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, but won't it be hard to put into a fight since there's no picture for the Bokoblin Base? Kingkillerbee (Talk) 20:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : See, Bokoblin Base is just, well to be completely honest, Eldin Volcano with a different name slapped on and more fences around. So, there you have it. And besides, doesn't Link have an item stolen in every 3D game? In Majora's Mask, Link loses, well, his normal life in the first five minutes. In Ocarina of Time, I suppose nothings stolen... But in Twilight Princess, your Sword and Lantern is stolen, both by young things, I might add. ''Zeldas Ganon, the Great King of Pickles, has Spoken! Heed thy words!! Lol I like what I did there. : : That is another matter entirely. What we are discussing here are particular scenarios in which Link loses all his items and has to recover them with extremely limited capabilities. These are literally the only two times it happens in the series, which is interesting to me. Saying that these fight participants are not unique is like if I opposed your fight just because there are other swords that appear in the Zelda series. Speaking of which, I have this sneaking suspicion that you're opposing this just because I gave a bunch of reasons for opposing yours, but I just know you're going to vehemently deny that forever so whatever I don't even care. (To be fair, I can't deny Bokoblin Base is just a special version of Eldin Volcano and that would be my biggest problem with this suggestion. Frankly, you should have just stuck with that as your reasoning because the rest is nonsense.) Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : =_= Honestly, you could not be more wrong with saying that I'm gonna vehemently deny it. I honestly don't care what ya think. Oh well. But no, I will say, I don't carry things like that around. and anyway, I hate the Base. So... Yeah. Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : When you vote on one single suggestion and it's an oppose and the other person just recently opposed your own fight and you give really faulty reasoning that makes it seem like you were looking for reasons to oppose, it's hard to believe it's a coincidence. But whatever, I'm not getting in an argument with you about this so I'll take your word for it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : Has it crossed your mind that, if I was nagging this along like a stubborn jackass with you, I would oppose everyone who opposed me? Unless, on the other hand, you believe I would really be that low. Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : Considering your near-constant disagreements with me, I honestly wouldn't put it past you to act on a possible grudge. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt here since you seem sincere, though, so I would recommend you just drop it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : GRUDGE. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ivan vs. Mido Well, these are two kids who are the leaders of a group of children (technically, the Kokiri do not age, so they remain and therefore are children). There is also some people in the group who do not like their leadership (Jun-Roberto and the Twins). Kingkillerbee (Talk) 19:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : : It's good. --AuronKaizer ' 02:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom. Jazzi 02:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : It's alright. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Not bad. Paradox64 (talk) 13:53, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Nice. -'''Minish Link 17:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Not bad, but I'm not feeling it for some reason. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : In the future you should explain about your connections more. I can think of more connections in my head right now, like how they go through character development and seem to change their ways. But because there are more connections that you didn't mention, I like it. I usually don't tend to vote when I make a suggestion, but there is a tie now and I like this one far more. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : : Because I like this the most out of any current suggestion and it's pretty close with the above. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : I find that the best fights are always the ones that require the least amount of introduction. --Hydropanda (talk) 21:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Gilded Sword vs. Master Sword A battle between the most revered blades of their country/realm. Each can only be obtained by the third dungeon. Each is found by Link in a remote area. Each is the replacement for the Kokiri Sword. Need I Say More? Zeldas ganon (talk) 02:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Yes, you do. Not that it would help. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Gilded Sword isn't really revered, considering it's just an upgrade to already made sword and not an actual sword to be sought after. Gilded Sword can be first obtained after completing the second dungeon, Master Sword is usually obtained after the third. Remote areas are completely different in nature. Gilded Sword is a replacement for the Razor Sword and the Master Sword is a replacement for varying swords within the series (Fighter's Sword, Ordon Sword, Hero's Sword, etc.). Oh yeah, and this is clearly going to be a one-sided fight since Master Sword is so much more iconic to the series. So really, you should have said less. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Everything has been said. -'''Minish Link 14:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : (Sigh) well, I'm lost. I can conclude from prior data and experience that iconic figures in the Zelda series shall not make a good battle,right? So what would. Hmmm... Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:10, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : That depends entirely on the fight itself, the participants, and the reasons provided. If you're trying to figure out a "formula" for how this works, that ain't going to happen, certainly not with the lack of insight you've shown time and time again. --AuronKaizer ' 16:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Also, as Xykeb Zraliv more or less pointed out, none of your connections are actually legitimate, no offense. It should go without saying that that doesn't make a good fight. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Three main reasons: One-sided, the Razor Sword is the upgrade, while the Gilded sword is an upgrade of that, and that the Gilded sword is not needed. Kingkillerbee (Talk) : : Neither Is the Master Sword sometimes. And while I'm at it, I consider the final upgrade "The Upgrade". Zeldas ganon (talk) 02:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : Frankly, it doesn't really matter what you consider to be "the upgrade" because common English vernacular is to consider something "upgraded" once it goes one notch up the improvement scale. The Gilded Sword is an upgraded version of the Kokiri Sword, but it is not a upgrade directly ''to the Kokiri Sword. Either way, the connection fails, though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : Exactly. See, the Gold version is an upgrade to the Kokiri sword, considering the fact that the Razor Sword will be lost after going back, unlike the Gilded Sword and Kokiri Sword, thus making it seem like you're upgrading the blade once. Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : The Razor Sword is a temporary upgrade to the Kokiri Sword. The Gilded Sword is a permanent upgrade to the Razor Sword. I don't see what's so hard about this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 03:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : : What's been said, pretty much... Paradox64 (talk) 21:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Comments One does not simply walk into the The Temple of Courage. Paradox64 (talk) 16:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC)